


A Christmas Miracle

by emotionssuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Fluff, Other, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionssuck/pseuds/emotionssuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam surprises you at Christmas time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from the follow gif
> 
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/ae014cc58ea3a6927324969b5e52d467/tumblr_mg25iwcMrz1rckfa9o1_500.gif
> 
> Enjoy xoxo

After a long and terrible day at the office all you want to do is go to sleep next to your boyfriend. Lay down next to him, cushioned by the soft mattress and thick blankets that top your bed. Have him wrap his huge arms around you and just sleep, peaceful for once. Know that he's right next to you and won't skip town in the middle of the night. But, your boyfriend has a special job. Something you have to lie about to your friends. That he travels around for work and doesn't get to come home often.

He's on the field a lot; hands-on, getting dirty (and bloody) but helping people. Taking care of the danger in the world.

All you can do on the seven-block walk, subway ride, and another three blocks is think about Sam. Pray that's he's alive, still intact and maybe, you'll see him soon.

Just maybe.

Face flushed from the cold December air in New York City, you’re happy to be inside the lobby of your apartment building. Walking past the sweet sixty-four year old apartment guard and giving a warm hello to him even though today seemed like hell.

"Merry Christmas," he wishes and you wish back.

Walking in your apartment, you drop the five-pound bag on the floor and remove the heavy winter coat along with your scarf and gloves. The clock reads 7:14 and hunger seeps in, a small breakfast and skipping lunch for a meeting doesn't help.

Plug in the Christmas tree lights, check the water, and then turn on the TV. ABC's running their holiday specials and _Frosty the Snowman_ is on.

You put water with salt in a deep pot and lay it on a burner to boil. Pull out a box of pasta and sit it next to the stove.

You go to your bedroom and remove the high heels and rub your feet through the stockings. Next, off comes the black A-line skirt and the stockings.

Your eyes catch a photo on your dresser of you and Sam a month or two back. He insisted to take you to a farm in rural New York to pick apples and a pumpkin or two. The rich reds, oranges, and yellows fill the background with a dazzling blue sky above. Sam's kissing your big, smiling face as a nice woman took the picture. 'Beautiful' she commented, if you remember correctly. And it was. That day was the best in a while and it only lasted for 24 hours before Sam had to leave again.

_Waters boiling._

Completely forgetting you place the photo back on the dresser and run back to the kitchen, bare feet smacking the floor. You come to a stop as a tall figure stands in front of the stove, breaking the pasta and placing it in the pot.

Sam turns around and smiles at you, shifts his eyes to the floor then quickly back at you. Breathing becomes staggered, chest feels heavy and tears start to form in your eyes.

This isn't real. It can't be.

He walks over to you and you backpedal, in complete shock that Sam is right in front of you.

His big hands hold your sides and lifts you up higher than his waist. You wrap your legs and arms around him and bury your face down in his neck. He rests both hands on you bum to keep you tightly secured. You let the tears flow and he just apologizes over and over that he couldn't come sooner or at least call. Telling you how much he thinks of you and that he misses you so much that Dean couldn't stand to be around him.

He kisses you deeply, lovingly, passionately. Breaking, he whispers something that makes you melt inside.

“I love you.”

You stagger in response, “I love you too Sam,” take a staggering breath, “to the moon and back.”

He kisses you again but sets you down, returning to the pasta before it bubbles over.

“Go change. I'll take care of this.” You go back to your room and hurriedly put on sweatpants and a form-fitting long-sleeve shirt. You fix your make up and hair before returning, afraid Sam would disappear.

Two bowls of pasta with a spoon and fork opposite each other await. Sam sets the olive oil out on the table along with the Parmesan cheese in the green cylinder.

You talk over dinner of your job and Sam's adventures. His crazy stories of murder, bewitching, demons, and shape shifters always excite you. The gory details never faze you; paint a better picture for you even. Sam mentions that Dean is with Sophie at the moment. When he asks about work you talk about normal everyday life and Sam soaks it right up. He loves the normal people gossip and life style and hearing about the different projects at the office that you're working on.

Sam cleans up while you take a shower. Letting the hot water run over you feels so relaxing and the grim of today washes off. A few extra rituals in the shower and you finish, wanting to look the best for Sam. You comb out your hair and dry it with a towel as best you can. Slip on your PJ shorts and a tank top and finish with brushing your teeth. You go back out to Sam, in a pair of low hung sweat pants, pulling on a light t-shirt.

He goes into the bathroom next while you climb under the covers of your bed. About five minutes later he comes out and crawls across you, kissing you on the lips, then moves to his spot.

Resting your head on his chest and his arm draped around you protectively, you watch TV.

"How long are you here?" You ask.

"Day after Christmas," he says, kissing your head.

_Less than three days._

You start to doze off but Sam turns off the TV and the light by his nightstand. He kisses your lips again and brings you down, under the covers. You both turn about until your spooning. Sam, of course, being the big spoon.

"Goodnight," he whispers breathing warm air over your ear.

"Merry Christmas," you mumble before falling asleep in Sam's arms. Protected, warm and safe.


End file.
